


Still Falling

by kaneis



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, based on the tv show, works for the books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaneis/pseuds/kaneis
Summary: Erik Thurgilson on a hunt, thinking about Aethelflaed.





	Still Falling

Erik’s left hand tightened on its rein, turning his gelding slightly to look over at the man yelling. “Dán! Þá bucca!” A herd of deer had been spotted by the southernmost edge of the hunting party, including at least one buck.

Erik called for his men to head to their left, towards the voice and the deer. They had only been out for a handful of hours. It was just past noon now. If they could get even two of the herd, Erik could end the hunt for the day with enough meat to feed his men tonight and tomorrow. He smiled. Usually they had to settle for a brace of rabbits or squirrels. With so many men in Beomfleot, the surrounding area was near picked-clean.

But since the villages had been cleared as well, more wildlife kept coming to feast on the now-abandoned fields. Hunting had become a little harder, but not by much, Erik thought. And the ships were able to fish off the coast. _With more and more men walking in_ , Erik mused, _thank the gods that ships are arriving too. We are not yet in danger of being forced to leave Beomfleot in order to feed the men. The ships are still bringing in plenty of catch on the days Sigefried and I order them out. Which was good_ , Erik thought, _because Aethelflaed liked the view of the sea, on the nights they were able to get out and watch the stars_.

Erik’s horse jumped over a fallen log, and he was jolted back to the hunt. His bum reconnected with his saddle and Erik glanced around. Birds squawked as the party galloped by, annoyed by the rude men disturbing their forest. No deer in sight yet. He kept riding with the pack, letting Swein lead them in the direction the herd had been seen running.

Erik glanced over at Haestan. He always made sure that Haestan left camp with him. Erik was his lord, and Haestan had always been a good man, but Erik was not going to risk Haestan getting tempted while he was out of camp. Haestan glanced up, and Erik quickly looked towards Dagfinn, then back at Haestan, offering both a laconic grin as he gestured with his chin towards Swein.

“Swein is eager today, lord!” Dagfinn called.

“Eager to get back to his new woman,” Erik called back.

“The dark-haired one, from Hedeby?” Haestan shrugged. “Don’t see the appeal myself. He must be ready to have a successful hunt, this is our third day now without a good catch.”

“Swein hasn’t had a new slave since Frankia," Erik explained.

Dagfinn grinned. "He barely has this one! Only a few days since she was taken, right, lord? I remember because I took this fine new mare in Hedeby," Dagfinn patted the horse he was riding. "My bum still remembers the bumpy ride on my old pony!"

“Ah, that explains it then," Haestan nodded.

_Swein was not the only one eager to end the hunt_ , Erik thought. _If they were able to bag a few deer now perhaps he could get back in time to see Aethelflaed before supper, or bring her meal himself. He had dined with his brother the last three nights. Surely he would not be upset were Erik to eat a meal with Aethelflaed tonight._

The deer were spotted up ahead, scrambling to get up the bank of a small stream. Erik quickly slowed his gelding and wheeled, trotting,to get behind the main group so the archers could shoot without worrying about hitting him. He had been too busy thinking about this evening to get his bow out in time. A shout announced an animal was down. Safely out of the way now, Erik turned back. He reached for his bow then stopped. It would be over before he could get the string on. And sure enough, a chorus of yells told him at least another deer was down. The men knew how many they needed they could head back to Beomfleot. Erik scanned the embankment. Two doe, and a buck – excellent.

“A feast tonight!” He announced, grinning, making the archers cheer again. “And an extra flagon for the one who hit the buck!”

“Thank you lord!” one of the archers called. A chorus of thanks followed, as the men began dismounting to fetch the downed animals.

Watching them clamber down the banks towards the stream, Erik realized that a feast could only help. _The men would be happy, toasting each other, and celebrating the successful hunt. They would be less likely to wonder where their lord was. He could wait until enough of them were in their cups, then take Aethelflaed to the hillside with the clear view of the sky. She had liked it that first time. They could enjoy taking under the waxing moon, and then enjoy… other things. Yes, tonight would be a good night._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> This is my first time trying to write dialogue. So any suggestions are appreciated


End file.
